medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shore Leave
Shore Leave is the third campaign mission for Medal of Honor: Warfighter. This mission was briefly shown off during the E3 2012 demo. Plot After going back and reviewing the botched mission at the Harbor, Dusty and Mother contact each other. Dusty tells him that Voodoo has been promoted to leader of TF Mako, after the mission caused them to be honorably discharged. Dingo and Stump converse with each other while Task Force Mako prepares for a high altitude jump, along with two RHIBS and enough weapons and ammunition to assault a Somali Pirate enclave in order to curtail piracy and insurgent activity in the region. In addition to relieve Marines of TF Grizzly trapped within Mogadishu. As the two Task Forces begin the assault, a squad of AH-64 Apaches come under RPG fire, forcing them to attack from a distance. Stump, Voodoo, of TF Mako along with Sgt. Xaysana and SGT. Wright of TF Grizzly begin the military assault on the shores of Mogadishu. Stump is shot in the shoulder by a sniper, but his armor protects him. The group clears the beach and fights their way to a building closest to the shore, breaching a room with in, clearing the room of combatants. Stump then uses the LTLM laser designator to unleash an artillery strike on a building some distance away from them, effectively leveling the building of snipers that threatened the team's progress. Going into the destroyed building to sweep up any resistance, they deem it too dangerous to go in first so they send in the MUSA Robot to clear out Pirates and check if the building is stable. Stump controls the bot moving from room to room, mowing down Al-Shabaab foot mobiles. The robot reaches the outside of the building where the Marines are taking withering fire from an entire division of Pirates stationed in the building in front of the them. Stump uses the UGV to eliminate the hostiles in the building, using mounted grenade launchers and 7.62 mm machine gun to level the building but a stray RPG rocket destroys the bot allowing enough time for the Marines to escape. After going through the destroyed building, TF Mako and Grizzly make their way to the streets engaging in vicious urban warfare with militants. They combat Pirates in the streets eliminating two technicals and dozens of Al-Shabaab militants. Stump and Dingo make their way to a building overlooking the entire enclave. Stump uses the McMillan TAC-300 sniper rifle to eliminate hostile Pirates and RPG positions. After killing dozens of skinnies and two RPG Defenders, the squad of AH-64 Apaches and a AH-6 Little Bird come in and annihilate the entire Enclave, bombarding it back to the Stone Age, ending the mission. Videos Achievements/Trophies Trivia * Below the button that Stump presses to open the plane's door in the beginning cutscene, the Danger Close Games logo can be found there. * This is the only time the player can use a fully automatic LaRue OBR 5.56. * This is the first mission where you use a MUSA Robot. * When Stump unpacks the McMillan TAC-300, he folds the bipod down. However, during reloads, the bipod is up. * At the beginning of the mission, the sniper bullet hitting Stump scene can be avoided, by simply not advancing first and waiting for Voodoo or another soldier to walk up. However, this will not affect game play. * In the E3 gameplay demo, Stump and Voodoo used HK416s. Why this was changed is unknown. Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Singleplayer